millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nor'Easters
The Nor'Easters is an alternative band that resides in Bridgeport, Connecticut. They are mostly lead by Linda Devine who is lead singer and the backup bassist through they have two managers: Robert Mills ( Co-owned character from a friend) and Emma Santiago. The Nor' Easters are signed onto a decent known record company in New York City. They are friendly rivals and labelmates to another band, The Apple Queens as it is often that they hang around with them. Only three of the Nor'Easters attend Millard High School. Linda Devine Linda is The Nor'Easters' lead singer and back-up bassist. She was born in Longmeadow, Massachusetts to deaf parents ( while she is a hearing) then moved to Stamford, Connecticut and share the same apartment with her bandmate, Trenton Powell. Linda has a closer attachment to Chantel since they have interest in the Korean culture and music together as they love K-pop boy and girl bands such as: Big Bang, Girls' Generation, and 2NE1 . She is known to fluent in three languages: Korean, Sign Language, and Thai ( Since she is part-Thai). Trenton Powell Trenton is The NorEasters' drummer. He was born and grew up in New Haven, Connecticut then moved to Stamford, Connecticut. Trenton had a young sister when he was younger but she was kidnapped even thourgh she was believed to be died. He is known as the jokester of the group and tight friends with Jessie. Trenton is a big fan of Micheal Jackson and Janelle Monae. Dana Joyner Dana is The NorEasters' lead guitarist and a long time on and off friend of Linda Devine. He also the long lost son of Emma Santago and Robert Mills. Dana is also a Bio-physic and one of the three band members that has supernatual powers ( The other two are Darren, a warlock and Chantel who is Bio-physic like Dana). He grew up in Longmeadow,Massachusetts but moved to West Hartford, Connecticut as a young child. Dana is also deaf but wears a cochlear implants that helps him hear better but not about average. Meiko Long Meiko Long is The NorEasters' pianist . Meiko is a Korean-Japanese American who lived being constantly moved around the country. He was born in Danbury, Connecticut and his parents were classical musicians always on concert tours ( in orchestra) and doing odd jobs, hence is why he moved around a lot. He mostly like J-Rock but likes a little K-Pop. Jessie Park Jessie is the NorEasters' rhythm guitarist and lives in Stamford, Connecticut. He is also attends Millard High with Chantel and Darren, his two best friends. Jessie is a very outgoing and optimistic person, who always willing to help others when needed. He and Trenton are also very tight friends and hang out a lot listening to R&B music at times. Darren Wilson Darren is The NorEasters' bassist. He is a very smart warlock but sometimes uses his powers for good or selfishness at times. Linda always scolded Darren for using his powers irresponsibly which annoys Darren at times. Darren is a huge fan of Rihanna and has a celebrity crush on her. Chantel Lee Chantel is The NorEasters' back-up vocialist. She was a former Korean idol trainee who was about to debut in a girl group until she suffered from being overworked in a poorly managed Korean entertainment company . Chantel left to returned to America to live with her father where Robert was impressed by her vocials and became The Nor'Easters back-up vocialist. She is an avid fan of Korean pop and sometimes make covers of her favorite kpop groups and others. Category:DarkQueen110's Characters Category:Bands